


pizza and chill

by saltandlimes



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby Thor, Fat Thor, Feeding Kink, First Time Together, Hand Feeding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: Thor's back home for the holidays after two years away, and a few things have changed. For one, he's having trouble fitting in - literally. And his brother seems to be taking an unusual amount of interest in his new curves. When Loki catches him struggling in the dining room, things finally come to a head.





	pizza and chill

**Author's Note:**

> +Do read the tags. This is definitely exactly what it says on the tin.

Loki walks into the dining room at _exactly_ the wrong moment. Thor’s ass is pressed against the arms of one of the dining room chairs, and his thighs are squeezed tightly together in a futile attempt to make them narrower. He freezes, and stares at his brother, waiting, waiting for Loki to mock him. Loki hasn’t said anything about his weight yet, but it’s only a matter of time. 

After all, the last time Thor visited home, he was a rather smaller man. He’d been bulking, sure, but his arms were thick with muscle alone, and his waist was trim and narrow. 

That was two years ago, and things have changed. 

Now, Thor struggles to push himself up while Loki watches. The arms of the chair are caught on either side of his wide hips, and his belly spills over them, the soft curves of his love handles accentuated by the seat. He wiggles a little, trying to loosen himself, and his pecs bounce, soft and full under his tight shirt. 

He can’t fit in the dining room chairs. That much is obvious now. He’s stuck, trying to get himself free, and Loki is still staring, saying nothing. Thor swallows, hard, trying not to show how he’s starting to sweat with the effort of holding himself up. Loki’s eyes widen, and he walks closer with out a word. Then he reaches out and tugs, pulling the chair away from Thor’s thick ass. As he does, his fingers brush across the sensitive sides of Thor’s love handles, and Thor gulps down another breath, trying not to make a sound. Loki pulls harder, struggling a little, and Thor’s hips finally come free. 

Thor plants his hands on the table, leaning over, panting. It groans under his weight, but holds, its sturdy oak legs supporting Thor. His belly rests on his thighs as he does, and he can’t help admire himself, even as he flushes with the effort and the absurdity of Loki having to help him get free of chairs he’s sat in his entire life. 

One of Loki’s hands reaches around and grabs Thor’s hanging belly. 

Thor squeaks, starting up and staring at Loki. His brother has a handful of his stomach, and is squeezing it softly, as though testing the heft. 

“What are you doing?” Thor asks.

“Seeing how fat you’ve gotten,” Loki murmurs, his thumb rubbing softly against Thor. He breathes the words against the back of Thor’s neck, almost hissing. It’s not the voice he uses when he’s mocking something stupid Thor has said or done. This is a tone Thor has never heard before, something soft and wondering and sweet as honey.

“Where did this all come from?” Loki asks. He jiggles his handful of Thor’s belly.

Thor presses his thighs together, trying not to think about his cock twitching between them. It doesn’t seem to care that it’s Thor’s brother touching his stomach, doesn’t seem to care that it’s Loki there in front of Thor. These past two years have proven just how inextricably his cock and belly are tied together, and now it hardens, just as it always does when someone plays with Thor’s belly, with no regards to place and person. Thor can’t bring himself to pull away, not with Loki stroking over his side, and pinching the roll that’s formed just bellow his pecs. 

“You must have gained what? A hundred pounds?” 

“One fifty,” Thor whispers. 

“Fuck, Thor,” Loki swears, his eyes going wide. His other hand comes up to grab Thor’s waist, and starts its own journey up and down his side. Thor rubs his thighs together a little more, and this time he can feel the way his cock twitches where it’s buried beneath Thor’s overhang.

The front door slams. 

“Boys?” Frigga’s voice floats down the hall. 

Loki jerks away from Thor, pulling his hands back so fast that Thor’s belly slaps against his thighs where Loki drops it. Thor swallows hard. 

“In the dining room,” he calls back to Frigga, and straightens his shirt just before she comes through the doorway. 

***

Dinner that night seems to last an age. Odin drags in one of the chairs from the kitchen table - armless - without a word. It creaks under Thor’s weight, but it holds, and he doesn’t mind the way his thighs and ass spill over the sides. 

He likes it even more a few moments later. Loki’s been helping Frigga in the kitchen, and when he comes in, he brushes past Thor, his thigh rubbing against Thor’s ass where it hangs out the back of Thor’s chair. 

Thor shivers.

They eat family style, and he tries not to take too much all at once. It’s hard, though. Thor’s mouth waters when he smells Frigga’s mashed potatoes, and he ends up with a small mountain of them on his plate, right next to a roll dripping with butter and the fried chicken Frigga’s famous for. He can’t help but take a second roll just a few minutes in, and when he starts to spread butter across it even more heavily than on the last one, he catches Loki watching him all too closely. Thor gulps, and sticks half the roll in his mouth at once as a distraction. 

It’s right then, with his mouth full and his cheeks hot, that Odin decides to ask about his work. Thor swallows hard, and licks the grease from his lips before answering. 

“I got promoted,” he tells them all. “I’ve got my own team now, working on developing green housing communities.”

Frigga smiles at him, reaching out to pat his hand. Odin harrumphs. 

“Guess you’ve been busy.”

“Yeah,” Thor says, not sure where his father is going.

“Not enough free time to work out or go on dates,” Odin says.

Frigga shoots him a look with narrowed eyes, and Thor shifts on his seat, his cock filling in the dining room for the second time today. He can hardly help it, though, not with all the attention he’s getting. 

“Actually,” he says, “I’ve got a nice work-life balance. I’ve really been enjoying things.”

Odin harrumphs again, muttering something about _too much enjoyment_. Loki grins, a shark’s grin, and spoons more potatoes onto Thor’s plate. 

Thor’s chins get greasy as Loki tells them all about how his gallery is doing, and explains that they’re really making a name for themselves authenticating and restoring paintings. As he talks, he slides a new roll onto Thor’s plate, and then another piece of chicken, and then a pile of green beans. Thor eats them all, his left hand resting on his belly under the table, trying not to wonder what his brother is doing. 

When Frigga jumps up to bring out a pie, and slices Thor off a piece larger than the rest, he sighs contentedly. Loki grins too. His foot finds Thor’s calf under the table and he nudges Thor. When Thor looks up, Loki smirks at him, then tips half of his own pie onto Thor’s plate. 

Thor eats it all up, rubbing his belly contentedly. The pie is rich and sweet, and were he at home, all alone, he might eat the whole thing, shoveling bite after bite into his mouth, enjoying every single one. Here, though, he limits himself to his and Loki’s pieces. He washes it all down with his leftover beer, and tries not to notice Loki staring. 

Then he pushes himself up out of his chair, straightening his shirt where it’s ridden up a little bit and exposed a sliver of golden skin. Frigga shoes him away when he starts trying to help her clear the table, and Thor goes without much fight. He’s only a few steps into the hall when Loki grabs hold of one of his arms. 

***

Thor yelps. Loki’s sharp fingernails are digging into the soft underside of his bicep. Loki shushes him, though, and leans in until he can whisper into Thor’s ear. He’s pressed right up against Thor to do so, and his breath is hot across Thor’s cheek. 

“Bet you’re still hungry, big brother,” Loki murmurs. Thor bites his lip. “Don’t worry. I just want to help.”

Thor’s belly chooses that moment to growl loudly, rumbling its discontent in the quiet hallway. 

“I knew it,” Loki hisses. “Big boy like you needs more than that to fill you up.”

Thor nods, his eyes slipping shut when he does so that he doesn’t have to see Loki’s expression. He jumps then, when Loki rests a hand on the curve of his belly. Loki shushes him again, his thumb making circles as he touches Thor. Thor’s eyes flutter open. 

“I just want to help,” Loki repeats. 

“How?” Thor asks, even though he knows he should ask why instead. 

“I’ve got a motel room. Didn’t want to stay here in that tiny twin bed, with Odin hovering the whole time.”

“And?” Thor asks, arching into Loki’s hand without thought as Loki starts to stroke the soft underside of one of his rolls. 

“We can order a pizza or something. Watch a movie.”

Loki’s eyes glitter in the dim hall, and Thor isn’t sure quite what’s going on. They were close when they were growing up, but it’s been years since they were like that, and Loki isn’t usually one for charity. His gifts always have strings. 

His stomach ends up answering Loki before Thor can decide whether to accept his brother’s offer. It rumbles again, as though just the mention of more food has woken it up, and Loki laughs, pinching Thor’s side. 

“It’s settled then. I’ll go tell Mom that we’re heading out.”

Thor nods, a little shell shocked, then straightens his shirt as Loki darts out of the room. 

***

Thor waits for Loki in the driveway, his scarf looped loosely around his neck and his jacket open. Loki slips out of the house a few minutes later, and leads Thor over to his car. It’s a little two door sedan, and Thor has to push the passenger seat all the way back just so he can fit inside. Even so, his thighs press against the door when he closes it, and his belly mounds up in front of him, heavy on his thighs. Loki slides into the driver’s seat, glancing over at Thor. 

“How can you drive?” Loki asks, poking Thor’s side with one long, pale finger. 

“I fit in my truck just fine,” Thor tells him. It’s true, mostly. His belly pushes up against the steering wheel if he doesn’t lean back far enough, but he can drive just fine. 

Loki scoffs, but says nothing. Instead, he puts the car in gear and backs out of the driveway. They ride through their parents’ neighborhood in silence for a few moments, then pull out onto the main street. Loki keeps his eyes on the road, and Thor looks down at his hands where he’s got them folded on top of his belly, and watches as they bounce along the street. 

“What did you tell mom and dad?” he asks while Loki pulls onto the highway. 

“That we were going to hang out a bit, and we didn’t want to bother them by being loud,” Loki giggles. “Mom told me not to stay up too late.”

Thor chuckles too. The air feels lighter now, the strange tension that’s followed them ever since Loki found him in the dining room this afternoon melting away just a little bit. 

“She’s probably worried we’ll play video games all night like we were in high school again.”

Loki takes an exit, chuckling, then turns down a road lined with run-down motels and bars. 

“Thought you said you were doing well,” Thor says. 

“I am. Doesn’t mean I want to be stuck in a hotel with a bunch of assholes all on vacation from their cushy corporate jobs.”

Thor says nothing. Being an architect should make him better than the average corporate jerk, but with Loki, he can never be sure. Loki will sip Dom while looking down his nose at a nice car or a nice house, will critique a Matisse while mocking the people buying it. Right now, though, it looks like he’s gone for privacy over luxury, because he pulls over at a Super 8 motel with a broken streetlight just above it.

He parks around the back, and jumps out of his side. Thor gets up more slowly, using the door to heave himself out of his seat. He has to tug up his jeans where they’ve ridden down his ass, and Loki licks his lips while he watches. Then he turns, not even looking to see if Thor’s following him. 

***

Loki’s room is on the second floor of the motel; Thor pauses at the top of the stairs to catch his breath. Loki waits for him, his eyes fixed somewhere in the vicinity of Thor’s chest. 

“We have an elevator in our building,” Thor says, by way of explanation, and Loki giggles. 

“You’d have to, what with carting that around.” He grabs Thor’s stomach again, giving it a little shake, then turns away. 

Thor swallows, flushing, his cock twitching yet again as Loki walks away. When he gets a few doors down, he pauses, looking back at Thor. 

“You coming?” 

Thor nods. Loki grins. He fishes in his pocket for a second, then pulls out a pack of American Spirits. 

“Smoke?” he asks. 

“I quit,” Thor tells him. Loki laughs again.

“Course you did.” He hands Thor the key. “You go inside, then, and start looking for pizza to order.”

“I’ll stay with you.”

Loki shrugs. 

“Whatever you want, big brother.” 

Loki shakes a cigarette out of the pack, mouthing across the filter as he flicks his zippo open. The hiss of the flame is loud in the night air, golden light playing across Loki’s pale skin. He takes a long drag, then blows a cloud of grey smoke out over the railing. Thor leans against it, and it creaks ominously. 

“Don’t break it,” Loki tells Thor. 

“Fuck off,” Thor says, but there’s no heat in his words. It’s all gathered in his belly, burning higher every time Loki speaks. 

They look out onto the parking lot in silence. Loki smokes the cig all the way down the butt, blowing rings out every so often. Thor watches him, his brother who he hasn’t seen in years, his brother who seems far too interested in him, _his brother who keeps touching him._ When Loki is done with his cigarette, Thor hands him back the key, he unlocks the door and leads Thor inside. 

He flops down on the bed, leaving Thor to squeeze into the ratty armchair in one corner. Thor’s thighs press against the arms, but at least this time his ass can fit well enough that he knows he’s not going to get stuck. Loki rolls to one side to grab a shiny menu from the bedside table. He flips through it for a second, then pulls out his phone. 

“Hi, yeah, we’d like a large supreme pizza, thick crust, extra cheese. And… a two liter coke.”

Someone responds on the other end and Loki nods. “Yeah exactly. The Super 8. Room 233.”

He drops his phone on the sheets, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Thor. 

“They’ll be here in twenty minutes. Think it’ll be enough food for you?”

Thor squirms as much as he can in the armchair, rubbing his thighs together.

“Yeah, probably.”

“We can get more if that doesn’t fill up your big belly,” Loki tells him.

“Loki,” Thor starts, “what-”

“Shhh,” Loki presses a finger to his lips. “Not right now. Come over here and help me choose a movie.”

Thor levers himself out of his chair and flops down next to Loki. The bed groans underneath him, and for a moment he thinks something is going to break. It manages to stay together, though, and Thor scoots backward until he’s leaning back against the headboard, spreading his legs so his belly can settle between his thighs. Loki watches him with wide eyes. 

“So,” Thor says, pulling his shirt out from where it’s tucked into his jeans. “Movie?”

Loki clicks on the tv, scrolling through channels until he lands on Syfy. There’s some sort of monster movie on, and both of them get lost in it for a few minutes, waiting until Loki’s phone rings. When it does, Loki starts up, grabbing it. He rolls off the bed when he answers, and Thor starts to struggle up as well. Loki stops him with a hand on one soft pec, pushing him down into the bed as he nods. 

“Pizza’s here,” he tells Thor. He opens the door, and grabs the box from the delivery boy, shoving a few bills into his hand. He kicks the door closed, locking it with a free hand, then brings the box over to the bed. 

“Ready?” he asks. 

“For what?” Thor says. 

Loki doesn’t answer. Instead he pulls open the box and grabs a slice of pizza. He holds it up to Thor, and Thor tries to grab it. 

“Uh uh,” Loki says. “I bought it, my rules.” 

“So what then?”

“Let me feed you.”

Thor’s eyes go wide. He shifts again, grateful once more for the sag of his belly between his thighs, hiding the way his jeans are stretched even tighter than usual. Loki can’t mean that like it sounds to Thor, can’t know how Thor’s cock fills at those words every time he hears them. He takes a huge bite out of the piece, just so he doesn’t have to answer Loki.

The pizza is greasy, topped with bacon and sausage and gooey cheese, and a little of the sauce runs down his chin. He ignores it for a moment, closing his eyes to savor the taste. His mom’s dinner was good, but his belly is used to more than a few pieces of chicken and some potatoes. 

The first slice is gone before Thor really realizes it, and Loki is holding a second one up for him. Thor eats this one quickly as well, eyes fixed on the tv, sneaking glances to Loki, who’s staring straight at him. 

“More?” Loki asks when this one is gone as well. Thor nods. He’s starting to feel pleasantly warm, and he rubs a hand over his belly, hefting it and then letting it resettle against his thighs. Loki bites his lip again. 

“You like this?” Thor asks. He can’t help it, can’t help wonder why Loki is pressing another piece of pizza against his lips. 

“Getting you fat?” Loki says bluntly. “Watching my perfect, golden, shining big brother gorge himself? What do you think, Thor?”

Thor can’t answer, not right away, because Loki has shoved this new piece against his lips, and he’s busy licking pizza grease off of Loki’s fingers. They slip and slide across his lips, and then drag down his chins. 

“Loki,” he starts, but Loki cuts him off yet again. 

“Isn’t that a bit uncomfortable?”

“What?”

“Your jeans look like they're getting a bit tight.”

Thor looks down, at how they’re pinching into his sides. He says nothing, only reaches underneath the swell of his belly and pops open the button. The zipper slides down with an audible snick, and Loki squirms a little closer. 

“That looks better,” he says. 

“Another?” Thor asks. There are five more slices in the box, and he’s starting to feel pleasantly full. Loki nods, licking his lips. 

“Drink a bit first,” he tells Thor. He uncaps the two liter bottle, holding it up to Thor’s mouth. The soda is sweet, the carbonation fizzing and filling Thor’s belly a little more, and he can’t quite hold back a groan as Loki pours some of it down his throat. Loki bites his lip, setting the bottle to one side, and grabs a new piece of pizza. 

He sets his free hand on Thor’s belly when he offers this one to Thor. Thor takes a smaller bite this time, eyes fixed on his brother. He doesn’t know what’s happening, not in the slightest, but between the bursts of the flavor from the bacon, and the soft stroke of Loki’s thumb on his belly, he doesn’t think it really matters. His cock is thick and if Thor twitches his hips just right, he can get it to rub slightly against his chub. It’s not at all enough to get him off, but it’s a nice counterpoint to the heaviness settling in his belly. 

Beside him, Loki has his mouth open, and his pink tongue shows as he breathes heavily. When Thor finishes this piece, he finds himself panting as well. 

“You need a break?” Loki asks. 

“Just a second,” Thor says, staring down at the half-empty pizza box.

Loki nods, and rubs across Thor’s belly slowly. His hand is warm and strong as it caresses Thor’s rolls, stroking up and over Thor’s pecs and then down again almost to between his legs. It feels so good that Thor almost doesn’t notice when Loki’s other hand disappears between his brother’s own legs. 

Then, though, he catches how Loki’s hips are twitching too, and how Loki’s got his palm splayed flat over his cock. Thor swallows hard. Loki’s jeans are tight, and the bulge in them is hardly covered by his narrow fingers. 

It’s not as though he’s never seen Loki hard. They grew up together, after all. But here, with Loki so desperate that he’s touching himself through his clothes, it’s different. He’s never seen Loki like this. The few times Loki brought home a boyfriend in high school, he’d been the cool one, letting them sniff at him like hungry dogs. Now, though, he’s rocking up against his own hand, rubbing Thor with the other. 

“Another piece,” Thor demands. They’re hurtling towards a cliff, but the thick sweet feeling of desire is heady enough that he doesn’t care. Loki seems not to either. He drags his hand away from between his legs, offering Thor another slice. 

“Aren’t you getting full?” he asks. 

“Just a bit,” Thor tells him with his mouth full. “It takes a lot to make me nice and stuffed.”

Loki bites back a groan, but he doesn’t manage to catch it entirely. He freezes, one hand pushing pizza into Thor’s mouth, the other fondling Thor’s fat. 

“You think I can’t see?” Thor asks. He reaches down and pulls up his shirt, letting it settle just beneath his pecs. “I see how much you like this, Loki.”

Loki stares. With his shirt rucked up, Thor’s stretch marks are on display, as is the thin line of hair that leads down over the curve of his belly and towards his cock. He opens his mouth to say something else, and Loki shoves the pizza into Thor’s mouth, shutting him up. Thor lets him. The pizza is still good, even though it’s cooler now. Loki’s hand falls onto his bare belly, and Loki groans again, aloud this time.

“One more,” Thor says. There’s sweat springing up on his temples, and his belly feels high and tight with most of the pizza inside it.

“You think you can do it?” Loki asks. 

“Fuck yes,” Thor murmurs. He eats this slice more quickly than the last, even though he’s gotten so full that each bite feels like it’s going to be the one that fills him up completely. Loki stares at his mouth when Thor finally swallows the last bit of crust. He swipes his fingers over Thor’s lips, gathering grease and sauce and shoving them inside. Thor sucks Loki’s fingers clean, groaning around them. 

“Thor-” Loki starts, voice cracked and soft and needy. 

Thor can’t stand it any more. He shoves a hand underneath his belly, cupping the fat there and finding the head of his hard cock where it peaks out, not completely swallowed up, at least not when he’s hard. He groans, arching his back a little, his belly wobbling as he starts to touch himself. 

“You did this to me,” he accuses. “Loki, this is your fault.”

“What?” Loki snaps, but he shoves his own hand down his pants as he stares at Thor. 

“Stuffed me full like this, got my cock all hard.”

Thor whimpers as he toys with the head of his cock, staring at where Loki is pawing at himself. Thor’s belly is heavy, crushing his hand against his body, and there’s hardly room to move when he’s sitting up like this, but even the soft caresses he can manage feel incredible. They feel even better because of the tightness in his belly and the way Loki rubs across it, mesmerized, staring at Thor’s thick thighs. 

“Are you jerking off?” Loki murmurs.

“Can’t.”

“Fuck, Thor,” Loki groans, then pulls away. “Get all that off. Get it fucking off.”

Thor tears his shirt over his head, frantic, his belly bouncing as he struggles with the fabric, then pushes his jeans down as far as he can. It’s not that far, though, because he can’t really reach over, not when he’s this stuffed. It doesn’t matter, though, because Loki grabs them and pulls them the rest of the way down, taking Thor’s boxers along with them. 

“Look at you,” Loki says, and all sarcasm is gone from his voice. Thor squirms down the bed, his cock jumping when it creaks beneath them. “My golden brother, all grown up.”

“Yeah?” Thor breathes. He knows, somewhere in the back of his mind, that wrapping his hand around his cock and starting to stroke the part peaking out of his fat is a bad idea, but that seems unimportant compared to the wavering sound of Loki’s voice. 

“I thought you were incorruptible,” Loki sighs. 

“And now?” Thor asks. His belly jiggles when he shifts a little, and Loki whimpers. 

“Here you are, stroking yourself for me, your fat ass in my bed.”

“How long have you wanted this?” Thor manages.

“Forever,” Loki says, and then his hands are on Thor, lifting up Thor’s belly so he can suck the slick head of Thor’s cock inside his mouth, and Thor thinks he must have wanted this forever too, because why else would he be coming already, spilling into his brother’s mouth the moment it touches him?

Loki nurses at Thor’s cock for a few seconds longer, until Thor squirms as much as he can under his own weight. Loki pulls off, and when he comes back into view, his own hand is working furiously between his legs. 

“Come here,” Thor demands. 

Loki shuffles up the bed. His cock is thick and red, the head swollen. Thor can just see his heavy balls in the vee of his open jeans, and as he watches, they draw upwards. 

“Come in my mouth. Feed me a little bit more, baby brother.”

Loki spills, just barely managing to set his cock against Thor’s lips at the last second. Thor drinks him down, groaning, the taste of come a perfect finish to his night. 

“Gonna make me bigger, aren’t you baby?” he whispers as Loki comes down. “Keep filling me up like that and I’m gonna break the next chair I try in mom’s house, not just get stuck.”

A last drop of come spurts out of Loki’s cock at that. Loki collapses afterward, slumping to the bed beside Thor. There are sweat stains under his arms, and his hair - usually immaculate - is damp at the temples. They stare at each other for a few moments. 

“How much bigger are you gonna get?” Loki finally asks, breaking the silence. 

“I dunno,” Thor responds before he even has a chance to think about it. “How much bigger do you want?”

Loki grins, and Thor decides that all the reasons this is a terrible idea really don’t matter much at all, not with the way his brother is smiling at him, not with the way his brother’s hand feels as it settles on his side and Loki starts to knead softly at Thor’s love handles. He kisses the place where Thor's chins meet his neck, and Thor stops thinking about anything at all save the tightness in his belly, the taste of come in his mouth, and the sweet sound of Loki's mouth on his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> +Well there you have it. Pure, self indulgence. Like really dark chocolate for you people who like that sort of thing. 
> 
> +Find me on [tumblr](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/), [pillowfort](http://pillowfort.io/saltandlimes/), [dreamwidth](http://saltandlimes.dreamwidth.org/), and [twitter](http://twitter.com/saltandlimes/). I'm saltandlimes everywhere.


End file.
